Keep The Bed Warm
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die. Jax Teller is headed to war, can the tender hands of Tara Knowles save him? AU ONE-SHOT(POSSIBLY)


A/N: I hope that you like this. The thought of Jax in a uniform would not leave my head, so this happened. I am new to the SOA fandom so please leave me reviews so I know if I should stay awhile.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxo

The alarm went off across the room, its intended purpose having no effect considering I hadn't slept a wink. I've just been lying here wrapped up in the sheet low on my hips and the beautiful brunette by my side. Heaving a sigh, I run a ragged hand across my face before slipping out of the bed without waking Tara.

Padding my way across the floor, I step over the discarded clothes strewn about before hitting the off button on the clock. I spare a glance at Tara, one more time before bypassing my newly pressed dress uniform and into the little bathroom for a quick shower. The water, rushes hot and welcoming out of the spout and I can't help but think that this is the last pleasurable shower I will have for a while, or your last that inkling of doubt demands.

Silencing it as best I can, I hop into the shower and let the spray of the water relax my nervous muscles and calm my spirits. Yet the memory of that day seems to fight and win for my attention. As the cacophony of water droplets pelting on the porcelain tile, soothes me into safe sense of security I am transported back to when my life irrevocably changed.

"_Jax? You home? Donna and Opie are joining us for dinner." Tara called walking into our tiny one room studio apartment, and setting the bags of groceries on the faux granite counter top. _

"_Jax?" she asked tentatively while walking over to me by the window. _

"_Huh?" Hi, What were you saying?" I asked coming back to the present; Turning away from the view of the overgrown honeysuckles outside the window. _

"_Hi, where were you?" Tara asks sweetly, while entwining her hands around my middle and before standing on tiptoes to plant a kiss on the underside of my jaw. _

"_Oh, uh just thinking. Nothing to worry about. What were you saying when you came in?" I question before placing a feather-light kiss on the crown of her coffee tresses. _

"_Your brother and Donna are going to join us for dinner tonight, so I stopped by the store and picked up a few things to make lasagna and a side salad. I was thinking maybe if you really loved me you could make that desert I love so much?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes up at me. _

_Princess, as much as I love you I don't think it would be right to give you desert when we have company over." I said cockily, smirk sliding into place. _

"_Not that desert, jerk" she says while slapping at my arm "the uh- what did you call it? Oh right Jackson's baby making brownies" she laughs before disentangling herself from my arms and making her way to the kitchen to start prepping for the lasagna. _

_I can't help but chuckle as I make my way over to the counter, before settling myself in to help her begin making dinner. _

"_Classes were so tedious today; it took all my energy not to fall asleep between skill labs…" Tara recounts her day, as I watch her weave between preparing the meat sauce and boiling the water for noodles. I can't help but think how beautiful her hands are as she chops the onion, hands that can heal and repair, and soothe my nightmares. _

"_Jax you're doing it again." She teases as me as I come out of my trance, eyes shining with mirth. _

"_Uh sorry, what were you saying?" I ask, as she hands me the glass dish and first batch of cooked noodles. _

"_I was telling you that I have the rest of the week off, midterms don't start till next week so my Labs teacher is giving us time to prep and learn the rest of the anatomy functions."_

_Throwing her the classic Teller Smile, I set the baking dish back on the counter and gently brush my hands over the hip bone that is barely visible in the crack between her top and bottoms before whispering seductively "I can show you how anatomy works. In fact I think you have the perfect specimen to practice on." I say making my point as my thumb runs back and forth lifting the shirt slightly higher with every ministration. _

"_Jaaaax" she moans out, dropping the knife on the cutting board and turning around in my arms to interlock her fingers behind my neck. _

_I muffle tender words of affection in her hair. Before dipping my head to the shell of her ear and flicking my tongue out at the studs twinkling in her ears. _

"_Jax we can't Opie will be here in like an hour." She said trying to be stern, yet that wavered considerably when my feet start moving backwards. _

"_forty-five minutes tops." I acquiesced as I dragged her not too forcefully back towards the bed. _

"_What about the food?" she questioned between each kiss. _

"_It'll keep." I smiled as she relented and took off her scrub top. _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

"_Donna, Opie thanks for picking up the pizza." Tara thanks grabbing the pizza from Donna's outstretched hand before looking up into the teary-eyed brunette's face and giving Opie a once-over before ushering them inside. _

"_What's up man?" I question as I throw the comforter over the mess of tangled sheets Tara and I had barely just crawled out of. _

"_Op got his orders in the mail yesterday morning. He's going back." Donna said shakily as she gripped Opie's hand like a life preserver. _

"_Aww sweetie. I'm so sorry." Tara cooed before pulling her into a tight comforting embrace with one arm. _

"_What am I gonna do?" Donna blubbered into Tara's neck not even noticing the bluish-purpling love bite I had just left not even two hours ago. _

"_You are going to do exactly what you did last time. You are going to be strong and focus on your studies so that way when your man does come back, and he will come back he'll be proud to call his lawyer." Tara said, always the calm voice of reason. _

_Looking over at Op I could tell that hearing Donna cry was breaking up his insides so I interrupted the sob fest, while taking the pizza and heading towards the kitchen table that barely fit the four of us. _

"_Pizza is plated up, where are the bowls we use for salad?" I question redirecting the topic on our growling stomachs. _

"_Second cupboard, middle rack" Tara called out before plopping down in a seat besides Donna, who dragged Opie into the one on the opposite side angling her body close to him. _

_Dishing out the salad, I set them all out on the table and dug in, not even bothering with saying grace. _

"_What I don't understand is that Opie called up and that Jax didn't." Donna wondered aloud, before taking a bite out of the pizza. _

"_I mean he is the Sergeant or something like that right. I mean Op is only a Specialist." Donna continued on. _

"_Master Sergeant, actually." Tara corrected her before smiling over at me and grabbing my hand under the table. _

"_Yeah, exactly. How is it that he didn't get called up. He's opie's commanding officer and he gets to stay at home with you." Donna said voice rising with every new word flying from her mouth. _

"_Donna that's enough." Opie warned. _

"_No it's not. I want to know." Donna asked eyes boring inquisitively into mine. _

"_Uh-" I was at aloss for words. _

_The silence seemed ot taunt me as everyone turned on me awaiting my answer. _

"_Jax?" Tara questioned, eyes pleading. _

_Turning my full attention on her and not the pitbull and the giant across from me I squeezed her hand. "I didn't want to tell you like this. I was gonna wait till later when we were alone and I made you that desert you like so much." I say with teasingly, flashing her a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. _

"_Wh-When did you find out?" her voice breaks before she finds her strength and presses on. _

"_This morning. I got a personal call from the commander, asking me to take on this tour. I can't turn him down, babe. These are my men out there fighting to come home." I say before throwing a look over at Opie. "I can't ask them to do something I wouldn't be willing to do." I say softly gazing into Tara's eyes once more. _

_She nods once before pressing a searing kiss that I can feel all the way down to my toes. _

The water in the shower has turned icy, and with it I am brought back to the present. Heaving a sigh I turn off the water and grab a towel before jumping it out and wrapping it around my waist. Brushing the locks of "Rapunzel" hair as Tara likes to fondly call it I gaze at myself in the slightly fogged mirror before shaking my head once and then twice. Willing for the negative thoughts of Tara getting sick of waiting, Tara finding someone new, of her with someone else's band on her finger. Shaking my head once more I open up the bathroom door and walk out to get dressed in my blues.

Hair slicked back, dressed in my pressed best and shoes shined. I take a moment to simply gaze down at the beautiful woman that's only been mine tangled up in the black sheets, looking thoroughly satisfied from hours before. Brushing a stray hair away from her face, I am so wrapped up in her beauty that I barely register her eyes shining back at me with so much love and adoration.

"Hey" She sighs out before running a hand over my jaw.

"Hey." I say quietly into the early morning air.

"Why didn't you wake me? We could have showered together." She asks sleepily, before stretching.

"I have to be on time princess, and we both know if I got you in the shower I would be in serious trouble." I chuckle at her slight pout.

"Alright well let me just throw on some sweats, and a pair of flip-flops and I'll go with you." She amended rising up on her elbows looking for her sweats by the bed.

"Tara." Tara." I call snapping her out of useless hunt for the sweats.

"What. Jax just give me a minute and then we can go." She continues on not looking at me.

"Tara." I say softly, grabbing her chin and bringing her eyes to meet mine.

"You aren't going with me babe. I'll just drive my bike." I tell her.

"You don't want me to go with you? To say goodbye?" she asks her lower lip trembling, and her eyes start to pool with unshed tears.

"Tara, you don't need to go with me. It's early and you're exhausted. We can say goodbye now." I soothe before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She nods against my lips before wrapping me up in her arms and holding me close for dear life. "It's too soon Jax." She mumbles into my shoulder.

"I'll be back before you can call yourself Doctor Teller." I tease lightly, before kissing her lips and wiping at her cascading tears.

"It's Knowles." She amends.

"Not if I have anything to say about it babe." I say grinning at her before ravaging her mouth one last time before disentangling her arms from around my neck and stepping away from the bed.

Picking up my duffle and my keys I take one look back at my girl, hair all mussed, tear-stained and sitting in my shirt. God she is beautiful.

"Keep the bed warm baby. I'll be back soon." I say before walking out the door.


End file.
